Experimento C-13
by JesusDk
Summary: La historia de Slenderman y... (Historia compartida JesusDk - Luiszzzz)
1. El Comienzo - Luiszzzz

Experimento C-13

Hola a todos, este será un fic donde colaboraremos Luiszzzz y JesusDK, en esta parte se dirá quien es el escritor del cap. iremos alternando. Bueno Gracias por su atención.

Luiszzzz

Ya lo explico mi compañero Luis ¡Empezamos!

Xxx

POV SLENDERMAN

Yo nunca quise hacerle daño a la gente, siempre intente ayudarla, en realidad no recuerdo mucho de cómo llegue aquí, apenas tengo vagos recuerdos, pequeñas mancha de memoria de que me paso, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Un empresario iba conduciendo su auto, cerca de un viejo bosque, muy tranquilo, cuando de repente un hombre se le atravesó, el hombre bajo del auto preocupado de poder haberlo mata, comenzó a inspeccionarlo, su ropa le quedaba increíblemente pequeña además de estar muy desgastada, el hombre logro ver sus pies descalzos completamente blancos, se acercó lentamente hacia su cabeza pero cuando estaba a punto de verlo el hombre se levantó mostrando su rostro inexistente completamente blanco, el hombre se hecho hacia atrás horrorizado, del hombre salieron tentáculos que apresaron y levantaron al hombre en el aire, uno de los tentáculos estaban a punto de golpearlo en el rostro cuando se detuvo, el gran hombre pálido miro la ropa del hombre un hermoso traje negro, entonces comenzó a desvestirlo y al tener el traje en manos se lo puso, después le arranco las placas al auto del hombre ahora desnudo y se marchó del lugar dejando al hombre asustado y horrorizado.

Después de avanzar un rato llego a una cueva, se acercó a una orilla y coloco las placas del auto junto a otras más de diferentes estados, después se recostó en el suelo de la cueva y se quedó inmóvil por un tiempo.

De repente se comenzó una música bastante ruidosa que alerto al hombre se levantó furioso y se dirigió hasta el origen de la música.

Al acercarse lo suficiente vio a unos jóvenes alrededor de una fogata, se acercó con cuidado y al estar lo suficientemente cerca alzo sus tentáculos y comenzó a atravesar a los jóvenes sin detenerse, los jóvenes lanzaban gritos desgarradores, después de matar a casi todos solo quedaban tres jóvenes uno corrió a una camioneta cercana y huyo se acercó a otro chico de cabellos blancos pero al intentar tocarlo algo se lo impidió, observo de cerca y el chico estaba recitando algo, entonces giro hacia el ultimo individuo, era una chica, pero al estar a punto de atravesarla se detuvo la miro más de cerca, el comenzó a sentir algo así que la tomo y se la llevo a la cueva.

Al llegar a la cueva el la dejo en un rincón donde la chica temblaba de miedo, él se volvió a recostar sobre el suelo.

-G-gracia- dijo débilmente la chica aun temblando de miedo.

El solo puedo mover un tentáculo en forma de respuesta, después de un rato la chica comenzó a arrastrarse hasta la salida, el all ver esto tomo su pie con uno de sus tentáculos y la regreso a la esquina, así se pasaron casi toda la noche hasta que la chica quedo profundamente dormida con un gran hombre pálido mirándola.

Xxx

Bueno hasta aquí no olviden checar los canales cuando se actualice la historia, un cap por semana no sean ansiosos :D.

Un besaso, un saludo y Chao! Chao!

JDK: Eso mero, el siguiente me toca a mí, intentare hacerlo algo largo ¡Nos Vemos!

P.D: Nuevo fic en una semana


	2. Rostro tras la nada - JesusDK

JDK: ¡HOLA! Bueno ahora mi capítulo, no se si Luis quiera agregar algo abajo pero bueno, a por cierto, por lo menos de mi parte, los letreros y mensajes, cualquier palabra que salga en los capítulos que yo haga, estarán en inglés, puesto que Slenderman fue creado en Norteamérica, empezamos

Rostro tras la nada

Al despertar la chica, se percató de que aquel monstruo que la mantenía presa en ese lugar, ya no se encontraba sentado frente a ella, esperanzada, intento salir de la cueva, solo para que un paso antes de la entrada, dos tentáculos se cruzaran frente a ella formando una X y un tercero se deslizara por una pared de piedra cercana a la chica y escribiera las palabras "Did you sleep well?" / "¿Dormiste bien?". La chica un tanto asustada retrocedió y asintió con la cabeza, aquel hombre con tentáculos descendió de arriba de la cueva y acerco un tentáculo al rostro de la chica mientras con otro grababa el siguiente mensaje: "Where are you going?" / "¿A dónde vas?"

-¡Y-Y-Yo no iba a ningún lado!

El hombre solo se acercó más a ella y esto la altero, más sin embargo no grito, estaba aterrada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía segura, cerró los ojos por un segundo, con miedo a sentir como algo entraba por un costado de su cuerpo para marcar la hora final, pero esto no paso, abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquella cara, como si de una hoja de papel se tratara, la chica quedo paralizada al momento de ver esa fría cara, se quedaron así por treinta segundos, hasta que la chica se relajó un poco y miro a aquella criatura, se concentró por un segundo y vio como el tono de su piel cambiaba en donde se suponía que deberían estar sus ojos, su nariz y su boca, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta, había un rostro esquelético tras esa piel, lentamente alzo su mano para acariciar aquel rostro, pero la criatura se dio media vuelta y regreso sus tentáculos a su espalda antes de escribir "Food" / "Comida" luego crear una flecha en dirección hacia donde él se marchaba

-¿Eh? ¿Tienes comida? – Pregunto nerviosa la chica antes de que eso le asintiera con la cabeza - ¡WIIII! ¡GRACIAS, ME ESTABA MURIENDO DE HAMBRE"

La chica sonrío y se abalanzo sobre la criatura, abrazando su cuello por detrás para luego besar la mejilla del mismo y salir corriendo hacia enfrente en busca de comida, la criatura solo se quedó quieto y luego miro a aquella chica, que ahora se encontraba comiendo un pescado, sintió algo extraño en su pecho, un sonido, un patrón, esto para él era extraño, hace mucho tiempo que aquella sensación lo abandono, así que solo miro al suelo y con uno de sus tentáculos intento dibujar un corazón en el piso, al finalizar y ver este, solo se quedó inmóvil y camino hacia la chica, ambos se quedaron en el borde de un lago cercano mirando el cielo por un rato, la chica se notaba un tanto cabizbaja y la criatura lo notaba, intentaba hacerla sonreír pero la joven solo se incomodaba más y miraba al cielo, hasta que ambos escucharon algo, no muy lejos, un estruendo, una bala siendo disparada e impactando con algo, la chica se espantó, pero sin embargo la criatura se alteró y se puso de pie

-¿Qué sucede?

En ese momento hizo que sus extremidades crecieran y corrió hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido, con la chica siguiéndole y rogándole que no corriera tan rápido, pero este no le puso atención, hasta que la chica se cansó y perdió de vista a la criatura, se quedó perdida por quince minutos, hasta que llego a donde la criatura se dirigía, se encontró con uno de los escenarios más espantosos de su vida, el primero de muchos que vería en su larga vida, habían tres cadáveres de hombres adultos clavados en diferentes árboles, una escopeta y dos revolver en el piso, mientras la criatura acariciaba una herida en la pata de un lobo

-¿Tú hiciste esto? – Pregunto la chica nerviosa mientras señalaba a los cadáveres

La criatura solo se quedó mirando al lobo hasta que uno de sus tentáculos se acercó a un árbol y grabo en un árbol las siguientes palabras: "People ruin peace" / "Gente arruina paz" La chica lo entendió y se acercó a aquel lobo, acariciando su pata junto con la criatura

Hasta aquí de mi parte, perdón si fue corto, pero estoy enfermo y me siento muy mal =W=, así que ya saben, el siguiente capítulo será por


	3. La Búsqueda - Luiszzzz

**Experimento C-13**

"**La búsqueda"**

**¡KONICHIWUA! Hola aquí Luiszzzz escribiendo después de años (lectores maldiciendo a Luiszzzz) pero bueno aquí está el fic n.n.**

**JesúsDK: Bueno amigo, yo tampoco he estado muy activo últimamente XD**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La chica camino acompañada del gran hombre de regreso a la cueva, se sentó y comió algo de lo que había recogido, se miró sus shorts sucios tenía que tomar un baño sin embargo no sabía si tendría completa privacidad, pero no era razón para no intentar.

-Oye hay algún lugar donde me pueda bañar- cuestiono al gran hombre que solo comenzó a caminar fuera de la cueva siendo seguido de cerca por la chica.

-_Mientras tanto en una ciudad alejada… bueno no taaaaan alejada...-_

-Le estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo un chico de cabellos blanquecinos mientras golpeaba un escritorio.

-Veras chico eso no tiene validez- dijo un oficial que se mantenía recostado sobre su silla

El chico de cabellos blancos lo miro enojado y volteo a ver a un chico que estaba detrás de él, le hizo una señal y saco una espada de su espalda y partió el escritorio del oficial, a lo que este cayo de su silla.

-Si no me ayuda lo aremos solos- dijo el chico mientras se iba seguido del chico de negros cabellos

_-Mientras tanto en el rio…-_

-Vamos voltéate- dijo la chica con el cuerpo desnudo debajo del agua, mientras veía al gran hombre observándolo desde lo lejos.

El gran hombre volteo la mirada hacia otro lado y se sentó, a lo que la chica se enderezo y continuo limpiando se cuerpo.

Sin embargo el hombre comenzaba a volver a sentir algo dentro de su pecho que se movía, volteo lentamente, miro aquella figura que tenía la chica, tez blanca, rasgos bien definidos y piel delicada, volvió a sentir aquel movimiento era inquietante como una criatura le podía causar tantas sensaciones, sim embargo, eran agradables, la chica volteo y vio al hombre que la observaba atentamente como estudiando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, a lo que se sonrojo y se sintió muy avergonzada.

-¡No mires!- grito la chica al momento que se volvía a hundir en el agua, a lo que el hombre se volvió rápidamente sintiendo otra nueva sensación que no era muy agradable.

La chica se volvió a vestir mientras veía que el hombre no volviera a espiar, después regresaron a la cueva, aunque la chica llevaba una mirada molesta, el hombre se puso delante de ella quería saber que le ocurría.

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo la chica al ver al hombre interponiéndose, a lo que el hombre escribió en la tierra "What's up? / ¿Qué pasa?" la chica leyó el mensaje y alzo la vista mostrando su rostro enojado al gran hombre.

-¿¡QUE PASA!?- pregunto la chica enfurecida- Me espiaste- dijo enfrenando al gran hombre- Me siento violada- dijo y continuo caminando

El hombre la alcanzo y escribió en el camino "Sorry / Perdón" a lo que la chica solo paso sobre el mensaje borrándolo, el gran hombre continuo escribiendo intentando que la chica mirara su mensaje, llegaron a la cueva y la chica continuo ignorándolo a lo que el hombre se puso delante de ella y volvió a escribir "Sorry / Perdón" , la chica lo miro dudosa pero al final hablo.

-¿Prometes no volver a espiar?- dijo mirándolo a la cara a lo que el hombre asintió-… ¿y traerme la comida en el desayuno?- volvió a cuestionar a lo que el hombre asintió- Está bien creo que te puedo perdonar- dijo y abrazo al gran hombre dándole un beso en la mejilla que provoco otro movimiento en el pecho del gran hombre.

**La búsqueda Parte 2:**

-¿Dónde deberíamos buscarla?- pregunto el chico de cabellos blancos.

-No lo sé- respondió el chico de negros cabellos- Nunca vi una criatura así- dijo caminando hacia un bosque.

-Sería más fácil si alguien hubiera tomado mi consejo- dijo el chico

-Sabes que sería extraño pedir una prueba de cabello de todos a los que conocemos- dijo mientras recordaba cómo una vez su amigo le había arrancado el cabello a todos sus amigos solo para poder rastrearlos.

-Bueno pero… era buena idea- dijo y continúo caminando.

-A veces no entiendo porque te ayudo- dijo mientras cortaba unos arbustos con un machete.

-Eso es porque te pago mucho y porque salve a tu novia del cáncer- dijo caminando detrás de él.

-Buen punto- dijo y comenzaron a adentrarse al bosque.

_-Mientras tanto con el gran hombre-_

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la chica que se encontraba sentada delante del gran hombre, a lo que este solo alzo los hombros en señal de que no lo recordaba.

El hombre escribió otra pregunta en el suelo "What's your name?/ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?".

-Ah... me llamo Miranda- dijo algo apenada viendo que en todo ese tiempo no se había presentado.

El hombre asintió y la siguió observando a la chica sinceramente no le desagradaba en absoluto eso solo que no se sentía muy a gusto estando todo el día encerrada en aquella cueva

-Oye ¿Crees que podría salir un rato a estirar las piernas?- a lo que el hombre asintió y se puso de pie guiando a la chica fuera de la cueva, esa actitud protectora era algo que había adquirido hace unos días desde que ella estaba ahí y era algo que agradaba a la chica.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Bueno hasta aquí dejo un espacio para JesusDk

JesúsDK: Bueno, espero les haya gustado, el siguiente será capítulo hecho por mí, puede que tarde un poco, pero saldrá, si puedo antes de navidad XD

Posdata Luiszzz: Nos leemos luego n.n


	4. ¿Navidad con un monstruo?

**JDK: Bueno, ahora que viene una época especial, haremos un cap centrado en esto, no un especial por qué no es al 100% mi historia XD bueno, sin más, iniciamos**

**(Espacio para Luiszzzz)**

¿Navidad con un monstruo?

La joven Miranda se encontraba caminando por el bosque, jugando con los alrededores como en su niñez, ella ya había estado antes ahí, al igual que la criatura, que a pesar de haber borrado la mitad de su memoria, tenía recuerdos fugases de aquel lugar

-Oye ¿No es hermoso? Es muy lindo este lugar, mira, con este ambiente y las hojas cayen… - Preguntó la joven antes de analizar su alrededor más detalladamente

Ella aún no lo había notado, pues era un cambio repentino, más sin embargo, a su alrededor caían copos de nieve, una leve tormenta de nieve que marcaba una fecha importante, Navidad llegaba en un par de horas

-¿Eh? ¿Nieve? Debió de haber llegado hace cinco días, pensé que no tendríamos nieve este año, pero… - Dijo la chica antes de escuchar el sonido de uno de los tentáculos de la criatura escribiendo en el suelo

-Do you like snow? / ¿Te gusta la nieve?

-Sí, me gusta mucho, de pequeña siempre iba a zonas nevadas con mi madre… pero… ya no podemos…

El hombre se quedó mirando a la chica, intentando formular una idea para hacerla sonreír. Entre los nuevos sentimientos que había experimentado se encontraba el deseo de querer ver la sonrisa de la chica.

La criatura comenzó a recordar algunas cosas de su pasado, solo cosas que realmente estuvieran relacionadas con los eventos actuales. Recordó una tienda, un edificio viejo y un par de trineos en una casa abandonada

-I have an idea / Tengo una idea

Ambos se marcharon a la cueva, donde la chica lavo su ropa rápidamente mientras el hombre alto buscaba un recuerdo dentro de aquella cueva. Una máscara que era usada para el teatro con una expresión neutral

-We can go home now / Ahora podemos ir a casa – Escribió la criatura en el suelo mientras se colocaba la máscara

-¡Wiii! ¡Está bien! Pero… no puedes seguir escribiendo en donde se te dé la gana con esos tentáculos… pero me darías miedito si no me dijeras nada… ¿Está bien si te compró una libreta de camino y ahí escribes lo que me quieras decir?

-I like the idea / Me gusta la idea

Ambos se marcharon entonces a la ciudad de la que provenía la chica, guiados por la misma

Y tal como la joven Mirada prometió, le compró un cuaderno a la criatura extraña. Eran observados por otros a su alrededor, extrañados de que un hombre tan alto existiera y también que llevara puesta una máscara, Halloween ya había pasado, y no eran épocas en las que fuera muy común encontrar a alguien usando algo tan formal como si nada

Pero gracias a obras del destino, los dos sobrevivientes del ataque de la criatura, llegaron al refugio de la misma

-Oye… ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Sí… esto… se ve muy extraño, aparte, mira… hay muchos mensajes en el barro… esa cosa… tiene a Miranda – Dijo el joven con espada mientras tocaba los mensajes

-Miranda… ¿Ella está bien?

-Bueno… pues esa cosa escribió perdón… yo diría que ella está viva, pero el único detalle, es que… ellos no están aquí

-Ugh, maldición, volvimos a nada. Bueno, es mejor que volvamos a nuestros hogares, es Navidad y nosotros estamos en una cueva encerrados, tenemos que volver – Dijo el chico de cabellos blancos mientras terminaba de hacer una marca en la palma de su mano – Pero antes…

Aquel chico comenzó a recitar unas palabras, cortando al mismo tiempo la palma de su mano. En cuanto termino de pronunciar aquellas palabras, la sangre comenzó a correr como un río por los símbolos en su mano. Cuando finalmente la sangre cubrió la palma del chico, se comenzó a levantar lentamente como una muralla, formando la figura de la criatura que ahora cuidaba de la chica

-Hmmm… ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? – Preguntó el joven de cabellos negros mientras envainaba su espada

-Eso depende. Su apariencia encaja a la perfección con varias criaturas de diferentes culturas. Pero… hasta el más mínimo cambio nos puede llevar a otra especie… tendremos que comprobar que es, así sabremos que es con exactitud… y como detenerlo. Aparte… puede que este haya sido creado artificialmente… tiene rasgos humanos… - Dijo el adolescente de cabellera blanca

-Sí, sí, ya, ya, no tan serio viejo. Es Navidad, vámonos ¡A celebrar! – Pidió el espadachín mientras ambos se marchaban del lugar - ¿Tienes alguna idea de que regalo te darás?

-No… aún estoy un tanto indeciso…Y ¿Tú?

-Ya lo decidí. Me teñiré las puntas de mi cabello de color azul rey. Aparte me compraré unos nuevos guantes de combate. Los anteriores quedaron hechos añicos luego de la pelea con aquel licántropo

-Jaja, ya ni lo menciones. Ese desgraciado estuvo por matarte a ti y a mi preciada Lyra

-Sí… pero oye, vivimos para combatir otra amenaza y para amar una vez más

-Bien dicho amigo, pero también… si no nos apresuramos a llegar y comprar sus obsequios, ellas nos van a matar

-Jaja, ni lo menciones, las cosas que salen de la fisura no pueden matarnos pero ellas si

De regreso en la ciudad, la criatura y la chica se encontraban recorriendo las calles, maravillados por las cosas que veían, todo era hermoso, el espíritu navideño era algo empalagoso pero maravilloso que había hundido en alegría a la ciudad

-¡U,u, u! ¡Mira, mira! – Exclamó Miranda mientras veía en un estante a un peluche. El peluche de un gato - ¿No es lindo? ¡Ahh! Amaría que alguien me lo regalara… pero bueno… no tengo mucho dinero. Así que sigamos, o terminaré robando ese tierno peluche

El hombre entonces miro el estante en el que se encontraba aquella figura, con un deseo en su pecho de tomarlo y regalárselo a la joven

Las horas pasaron nuevamente, ambos ahora se encontraban en un parque solitario mirando la luna, o al menos uno de ellos lo hacía, la criatura de alta estatura solo se le quedaba mirando a Miranda, mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno. Palabras que pensó jamás podrían volver a salir de su corazón… "Te amo"

-Oye…- Dijo Miranda un poco adormecida mientras miraba a la criatura que inocentemente intentaba ocultar su cuaderno - ¿Tienes un nombre?

El alto hombre por dentro soltó una carcajada. Olvidó que ya le había preguntado eso, más esto le dio ternura y respondió con su cuaderno, cambiando la hoja, dejando pasar el antiguo mensaje

-No memories / No memorias

-Ah, cierto, cierto. Perdona, se me olvido. Pero… no te quiero llamar "Cosa" o "Tipotote". Eso suena muy feo de mi parte… Hmmm… ¿Te gusta el nombre de Slendy? Es un poco estúpido pero… eres delgado y últimamente has actuado muy tiernamente conmigo, así que… ¿Te puedo llamar así?

El hombre soltó un sonrojo. Era la primera vez que alguien le ponía un apodo de cariño, él lo amaba, era un lindo nombre, así que asintió con la cabeza

-¡Bien! Entonces Slendy será tu nombre

El hombre asintió felizmente mientras sentía un latir en su pecho, de nuevo aquellos sentimientos. Y así como así, en un movimiento rápido, el hombre sacó una caja que estaba al lado suyo y escribió nuevamente en el cuaderno

-Christmas present / Regalo de Navidad

-¡Wow! ¿En serio? ¿Para mí? ¡AWWW! ¡Gracias!

La chica abrió la caja impaciente, para encontrarse con aquel peluche que había visto, conseguido tras tomarlo con uno de sus tentáculos y aterrorizar al vendedor por lo mismo.

Miranda levantó la mirada lentamente. Viendo como "Slendy" lentamente se colocaba un gorro navideño

-¡AWWW! ¡GRACIAS! ¡ERES EL MEJOR! – Agradeció la chica antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su acompañante

Ambos se quedaron congelados en ese abrazó, algo tierno para ambos. Que aceleraba sus corazones. El hombre entonces lentamente levantó su mano y la llevo hasta los labios de su máscara, para cortarlos lentamente haciendo una sonrisa. Mirando a su cuaderno mientras por debajo de su máscara se lograba apreciar el rostro nuevamente y los labios que estaban ocultos bajo esa textura blanca, se abrieron una vez

-I love you / Te amo – Susurro Slendy mientras miraba su cuaderno y luego cortaba la hoja en la que escribió aquel mensaje

Desafortunadamente, esas palabras fueron tan rápidas y bajas que la chica no pudo escuchar nada. Y los labios de Slendy nuevamente se habían sellado

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

La criatura suspiro decepcionado y tomo su libreta para escribir otro mensaje: Nothing / Nada

-Está bien, feliz Navidad. Slendy

**Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy. Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus Reviews para saber su opinión y eso. ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Nos vemos! **

**(Espacio para Luiszzzz)**


	5. La nieve se derrite

**Luiszzzz: Hola chicos sé que ha tardado este cap. pero tuve una crisis de inspiración**

**JesusDK: ¡OAAAAA! nwn/ Bueno al fin nuestro amigo Luiszzzz nos brinda otro capítulo de Experimento C-13, les aviso que pronto yo volveré a escribir mis historias, ya más o menos estoy mejor, pero de momento los dejo con el capítulo de hoy nwn.**

La nieve se derrite

Después de ese momento Miranda y la criatura se encaminaron de vuelta a aquella cueva en el bosque sin embargo no se percataron de que dos sujetos ya los seguían.

-¿Estás seguro de que son ellos?- dijo el chico de cabellos negros mientras observaba a la singular pareja.

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico de cabellos blancos, mientras comía algo que soltaba un hedor horrible.

-¡Qué asco guarda eso!- grito el chico al momento que se tapaba la nariz.

-No- dijo tomando un líquido rojo que salía de aquel bulto- Es la hora del almuerzo- dijo al momento que le lanzo una bolsa de papel con probablemente el almuerzo.

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico mientras se alejaba del peliblanco, al menos no iba a pasar por loco.

_Con Miranda…_

-Bien llegamos- dijo la chica al momento que entraba a la cueva.

A lo que el gran hombre escribió "Good/Bien"; Miranda no sabía la razón pero desde aquel momento en aquella banca "Slendy" parecía más decaído que de costumbre, Miranda no entendía bien pero aquello le causaba un gran dolor, tal vez era porque un amigo sufría, pero, al mismo tiempo se decía a sí misma "¡Deja de poner excusas las dos sabemos que pasa!".

-¿Slendy quieres jugar?- dijo en un tono algo juguetón mientras miraba al mencionado.

"Sure/Claro" escribió el hombre siguiendo a la chica fuera de la cueva; el gran hombre que se encontraba sentado escuchando todo lo que le decía la chica para saber cómo jugar a las "escondidas".

-Y después vas a buscarme- dijo la chica divertida- ¿Entendiste?- pregunto Miranda a lo que el hombre asintió- ¡Bien!- dijo la chica al momento de salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

El hombre llevaba ya un largo rato buscando a la chica, sin duda sabia esconderse, estaba llegando a preocuparse cuando algo callo sobre su espalda y rodo por el suelo hasta llegar a un claro, estaba a punto de atacar cuando vio que se trataba de Miranda que se encontraba riendo debajo de él, "Beautiful/Hermosa" fue lo primero que el hombre con casi toda su fuerza de voluntad pudo decir en palabras haciendo que la chica detuviera su risa y lo mirara directamente.

"Vamos Miranda" se gritaba a sí misma la chica mientras sentía como su respiración se aceleraba y las palpitaciones de su corazón se hacían más irregulares.

El gran hombre miraba a la chica debajo de ella y tal vez por impulso o un instinto el hombre acerco su "rostro" al de la chica y unió lo que podrían pasar sus labios con los de la chica; la chica sintió como si una carga de electricidad hubiera pasado por todo su cuerpo, lo que la llevo a profundizar más aquel beso; el gran hombre no podía distinguir bien lo que sentía, pero sabía que por nada del mundo quería alejarse de ella y que daría incluso su vida para protegerla.

Tal vez fue por inercia o por simple instinto el gran hombre y la chica lentamente se fueron deshaciendo de sus prendas; después de un rato tanto el gran hombre como Miranda se encontraban jadeando cansados por lo que acababan de hacer.

-Te quiero Slendy- dijo la chica dando un cálido beso sobre el hombre antes de caer dormida sobre él. El hombre se sentía increíble y sabía que desde ese momento entregaría su existencia a la chica.

_Con los chicos sexys y misteriosos…_ (JesusDk: ¡Luiszzzz, sé que estas escribiendo tú el cap. pero no te pases!- dándole un golpe al mencionado)

-¿Y bien terminaste?- dijo el chico de cabellos negros mientras veía como su compañero se tragaba aquel bulto, de aspecto desagradable.

-Si- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, seguido por el chico de cabellos negros.

-¿Qué piensas hacer esta vez?- pregunto el chico al momento que revisaba el filo de su espada.

-Lo de siempre- dijo mientras sacaba una libreta y se la mostraba al chico- Te lanzo, vez que habilidades tiene el enemigo, recuperamos le paquete y sello a la criatura.

-¡Oh no!- dijo el chico protestando- la última vez casi me matan, es tu turno- dijo el chico de cabellos negros, a lo que su compañero comenzó a reír.

-Por favor, los dos sabemos que yo no sirvo para eso- dijo limpiándose unas lágrimas a causa de la risa.

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico preparando su espada.

-Muy bien- dijo feliz el peliblanco- Ahora silencio ahí están- dijo señalando una cueva de la cual salía humo.

_Con Miranda y "Slendy"…_

-Esta delicioso- dijo la chica probando un conejo rostizado que el gran hombre había logrado cocinar quien sabe cómo.

Al gran hombre le parecía gracioso la forma tan peculiar del cambio de humor de la chica, en un momento podía estar feliz pero al otro era una maquina lanza rocas, aun así la criatura le tomo cariño desde que aquella chica había entrado a la cueva.

-¡Miranda!-Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

Miranda trato de salir de la cueva pero el gran hombre la detuvo haciendo un signo de desaprobación, Miranda comprendió lo que estaba pensando hacer el hombre, lo quiso detener pero ya era muy tarde, en un segundo había desparecido de su vista.

Fuera de la cueva se observaba como el chico de cabellos negros miraba a la cueva esperando cualquier señal, pero lo que paso solo lo alerto del peligro, justo delante de él apareció aquella criatura con todos sus "tentáculos" estirados apuntando hacia él y con la mandíbula abierta más de lo normal, el chico de cabellos negros trato de sacar su espada pero la criatura volvió a evaporarse en el aire reapareciendo justo detrás de él para luego sujetarlo y evaporarse una vez más.

El chico sintió como si todo su cuerpo fuera comprimido y vuelto a la normalidad muy bruscamente, al abrir los ojos lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, veía todo lo que había alrededor con un tono gris como si estuviera dentro de otra dimensión, volteo a observar al hombre, lo llevaba cargando hacia un rio, probablemente trataría de ahogarlo, vio como él y el hombre atravesaban los árboles y cualquier obstáculos que estuviera en el camino como si solo fueran una simple imagen.

El creyó estar perdido ya que sus músculos no obedecían y no podía auricular ningún sonido para que alguien supiera que estaba ahí, pero de repente apareció junto a él su compañero, quien se encontraba dentro de aquel mundo gris, lo tomo del brazo y al igual que la criatura hizo que él y su compañero se comprimieran y salieran de ahí.

-Teletranportación por agujero de gusano- dijo el peliblanco mirando la criatura que seguía adentro de aquel "mundo"- No me sorprende- dijo ayudando a levantar a su compañero.

-¡Nunca volveré a trabajar contigo casi me matan!- dijo el chico molesto, al momento que sacaba su espada.

-Lo mismo dijiste en Rusia y sigues aquí- dijo el chico de cabellos blancos burlándose.

-¡Cállate!- dije el joven de cabellera negra.

La criatura apareció a unos 10 metros de ellos.

-Vamos por él y podremos descansar- dijo el peliblanco.

-De acuerdo- dijo su compañero corriendo hacia la criatura sacando su espada.

**Luiszzz:** **Y hasta aquí el cap.** **Sé que tarde un poco pero tuve escases de ideas, espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un review, es completamente gratis no cobramos….aun.**

**JesusDK: Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de Luiszzzz, bueno, al igual que este cap tardó 3 meses en hacerse, puede o no que el próximo igual se tarde 3 meses XD o menos, no sé, se verá el 27 de este mes, que más o menos por esas fechas se debería de quitar la pausa en la que estoy, ya volvió a quien necesitaba, ya me acordé que las cosas tristes me importa lo mismo que si Krillin se muere, así que pronto quitaré mi pausa, también dejaré en unos días algo parecido a lo que hice con una de mis historias, estoy en pausa pero publiqué 2 caps de una historia que pienso hacer libro, la próxima vez probablemente publique los primeros 2 capítulos de otra historia llamada: Heavens Fall.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	6. El sello - Bibble-san

**BibbleSan: ¡Hey que tal chicos! De nuevo aquí en un cap. escrito por mí, como JesusDK se ha vuelto famoso ya ni los pela querido fandom.**

**JesusDK: ¡Quedamos que era porque ya no tengo tanto tiempo!**

**BibbleSan: Bueno si eso, como sea y sin más preámbulos he aquí el cap.**

**El Sello**

-Vamos por él y podremos descansar- dijo el peliblanco.

-De acuerdo- dijo su compañero corriendo hacia la criatura sacando su espada.

El chico pelinegro comenzó a lanzar estocadas hacia aquella criatura mientras esta los evitaba, cubriéndose con sus tentáculos, los cuales después de unos segundos comenzó usar para atacar al chico, quien comenzaba a tener problemas para retenerlo.

-¡Esperen! ¡Él no es el malo! – grito Miranda desde dentro de la cueva viendo, como "Slendy" era atacado.

\- Yo te salvo- dijo de repente el peliblanco apareciendo justo como aquella criatura detrás de la chica para luego evaporarse con esta.

-¡Apresúrate!- grito el pelinegro mientras cortaba un tentáculo de la criatura el cual se regenero casi inmediatamente.

La chica se encontraba mirando aquel extraño mundo gris, mientras el chico corría a toda prisa fuera del bosque.

-Quédate aquí- menciono el chico dejando a la chica en el suelo – Arreglaremos todo- dijo volviendo a evaporizarse en una nube negra.

-¡Esperen!- grito Miranda tratando de detener a aquellos sujetos, sin embargo, sus gritos no fueron escuchados.

El peliblanco se dirigió a donde su compañero a toda prisa, comenzando a dibujar sobre unos papeles blancos, algunos símbolos, como un pentagrama entre otros símbolo curiosos.

-¡Ya muérete!- menciono el chico de cabellos oscuros al momento de encajarle la espada a la gran criatura justo en el pecho, a lo que esta retrocedió algo aturdida intentando sacar la espada de su cuerpo.

-¡Abajo!- dijo el peliblanco apareciendo de repente en una nube de humo negro, a lo cual el chico se agacho rápidamente, mientras que su compañero lanzo varios papeles con conjuros a la espada encajada en el monstruo.

A lo que la espada cobro un brillo intenso que empujo a la inmensa entidad hacia el suelo.

-¡Vámonos!- dijo el chico peliblanco alejándose rápidamente de la escena seguido por su compañero.

-¿Cómo lo detendremos?- pregunto el pelinegro siguiendo el paso de su jefe.

-Fácil, con la sal- dijo mostrando una pequeña bolsa de tela la cual el pelinegro logro reconocer.

-Bien- dijo sonriendo cómplice el otro chico.

Miranda por su parte se encontraba llorando pensando en que es lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a su querido "Slendy", ella sabía que sin duda había hecho muchas cosas malas en el pasado, pero, ¡A ella le importaba un carajo!, solo quería estar junto a él, ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo todo, solo por poder estar a su lado.

Miranda miro como los chicos salían del bosque apresuradamente, pero algo que la horrorizo fue el hecho de que el pelinegro ya no trajera su espada consigo.

Mirando observo la escena algo aterrada, el chico de cabellos blancos comenzó a correr de una forma demencial alrededor del pequeño bosque dejado varias notas de papel, que Miranda de alguna forma logro ver agudizando su vista, la cual por un momento se tornó de color gris.

Mientras que el chico pelinegro comenzó a esparcir la sal alrededor del bosque, mientras del suelo comenzaban a salir unos pequeños hongos para después comenzar a crecer una especie de barrera transparente en forma de cúpula alrededor del mismo.

-¡Paren por favor!- rogo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía como la cúpula se cerraba para después ser empujada por una especie de ventisca que surgía alrededor de la barrera.

-Bien hecho- dijo el peliblanco a su compañero mientras ambos salían de la cúpula algo cansado.

-Misión cumplida- dijo chocando el puño con el peliblanco- Ahora a descansar- dijo al momento de tomar la mano de su amigo para desaparecer dejando tras de sí una nube de humo negro.

Miranda regreso a su casa sola sin lograr asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, sus padres al verla de vuelta, comenzaron a abrazarla y llenarla de besos, sin embargo, Miranda no logro corresponder a estos gestos de afecto.

Miranda fue repetido veces al psicólogo después de su regreso, el cual la diagnostico con estrés postraumático, las semanas pasaron y Miranda por alguna razón comenzó a sentir otra voz en su cabeza, la sensación se asemejaba a la de "Slendy" sin embargo era más débil y parecía estar dentro de ella.

Mientras tanto en el bosque, la criatura ya liberada, intentaba romper la barrera, lo cual hasta ahora le resulto completamente imposible, todo lograba entrar al bosque y todo podía salir… menos él.

Ahí fue cuando lo sintió, aquella pequeña voz en su cabeza que le pedía ayuda y protección, la criatura lanzo un grito desgarrador con una fuerza aun mayor y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la barrera hasta caer rendido del agotamiento.

**Xxx**

**BibbleSan: Bueno chicos hasta aquí el cap. de esta semana, mes, año XD (ok no)**

**JesusDK: Ahora con las vacaciones esperamos poder actualizar más seguido.**

**BibbleSan: Y no olviden seguirnos en Facebook como JesusDK y BibbleSan.**

**JesusDK: Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
